


One for the Kings

by xxlacie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Game Spoilers, Older Noctis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlacie/pseuds/xxlacie
Summary: The scourge of the stars has been lifted, light has return throughout the kingdom. Through the battle Noctis reigned victor and claims back his throne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This one-shot will contain game spoilers also it will contain pretty heavy amount of smut. Well this is basically a pure smut one-shot really because why the fuck not?

The light of dusk shimmered through the deserted throne room. There was still rubble in wake of the confrontation with Ardyn, the showdown resulting in Noctis’s victory and reclaiming the Insominan throne. Your heart was unsteady each time you walked into the room, this evening was no different. 

Clenching the small note of paper in your hand to your chest you continued onward heading for the throne. The grand stair case only inches away from your feet. Kneeling down you bowed your head. 

“I’ve arrived your highness, what matter does my King need to address that he seeks my audience at this hour?” You bit the inside of your cheek to stifle your laughter. 

“I can see your shoulders rising as you try contain that laugh. Really, to laugh at your king like this is such insolence you know. I should hold you accountable for it you know.” The king’s voice was barely harsh as you lifted your gaze to see your lover, the former prince sitting on the throne with sly smirk. 

“I can’t hear you.” You replied back covering your ears. 

Noctis chuckled at your child like action and beckoned you closer with his finger. Not wanting to keep him waiting you walked up the stairs and stopped as you reached the top. Meeting his gaze once again you felt your heart thump staring into his eyes. They were the eyes that watched people die for him, traveled all around Lucis, seen pain and despair but mostly they were the eyes that defied destiny. 

“It has come to my attention that there is still something missing from this picture.” He gestured to the current moment of you both at his throne. 

Looking at him you furrowed your brows trying to understand his meaning. Enjoying such a puzzled expression on your face the raven haired smirked before chuckling again.

“Your clothes are still on” His voice was charming and alluring as his hand gently pulled you towards him.

Hearing him casually speak of having sex threw you off that words couldn’t form into sentences to respond to him. 

“Now, on your knees before you king!” He ordered as his voice became stern. 

Obediently you dropped to your knees in front of him. It had been too long since you both had done this. The last was 10 years ago just before he was sucked into the crystal. You could already see a prominent bulge formed in his pants. The temptation was too much as you eagerly pulled at his belt unbuckling it with ease and discarding it to the side. Your nimble fingers tending to the pesky zip keeping your much wanted prize constrained. Yanking the zip down and freeing his harden cock from its restraint you giggled happily.

With precision your fingers wrapped around his girth and teased the tip as precum dripped out. Moving forward your tongue licked up his shaft as your lips parted, taking all of his tip in your mouth. Noctis hissed in pleasure as he encouraged you to continue. His head tilted back briefly before he bought his gaze down to watching you suck him. It had been way to long since he got to enjoy this view. 

Sucking him again like this made your panties soak. Looking at him right him now, he was gorgeous and was suited to sit at the throne. A decade of nothing but sucking on your hairbrush, your fingers or one of your toys, sucking them could never compare to the real thing. You felt his fingers thread through your hair as he groaned with each flick of your tongue around his girth. 

“Shit..I forgot how good you were at this.” He remarked as his fingers wrapped around your hair before letting it go again. 

His touch was still affectionate even through the decade he was away. Continuing your work on him you let one of your hands wonder down to your mound. Lightly you made your fingers trace your slit through the fabric of your panties. Your action hadn’t gone unnoticed as Noctis clicked his tongue in amusement. 

“Hey, I believe that’s my prize you’re casually stroking there.” His voice lowered to a teasing scold. “Stand up. Turn around and then bend in front of me so I can see.”

Following his orders you presented yourself to him. Lifting up the bottom of your nightgown you let him have a clear view of your behind. Slowly his hand caressed one of your ass cheeks before he swung it back and swiftly collided with your skin. The sudden spanking made you whimper but you could guess why you got one.

“For starters that was for being a naughty girl and drawing your attention elsewhere. Second, your ass looks damn fine in black lace panties that I couldn’t help but spank it. Wearing the royal colour as your undergarments.” He tutted as his smooth fingers traced the red mark coming up on your ass. 

“Noct..f-forgive me~” You whined wanting the foreplay to continue. Picking up on your intentions he smirked to himself. His fingers toyed with the fabric. Several times he push against the material to tease at your clit or to hear you gasp and moan. Little by little his teasing ceased as he pulled the clothing to the side revealing your soaking pussy.

“Woah. You’re drenched, just how much have you been wanting this?” He was amused seeing such a welcoming site. You went to protest that he was mistaken but before you could moans spilled out as he pushed a finger inside of you. 

The one finger soon became two and entered in and out of you with ease. His fingers were longer and knew exactly were to push to churn you up. Your knees were buckling wanting to give in to your desire but for the sake of pleasing Noctis you fought against it. 

“Heeeeh, you usually are so close to cumming by now. Did you touch yourself that often that you are desensitized?” He grunted as he pushed slightly harder against your walls. “I wonder what you thought during those times? Perhaps the time we did it in the Regalia? Or after that hunt with our bodies clad in sweat and dirt?” 

You bit your lip hard as you felt yourself about to cum. Having him remind you of those heated moments you shared and did masturbate often too had made you lose all sense of holding out. The moment your knees finally buckled you gasped and moaned loudly riding out your orgasm. It was far far too long you thought, too long since this feeling washed over your body and had you wanting more. 

“That’s my girl, you just needed some coaxing I see.” Noctis smugly chuckled as wiped his fingers clean. “I’ll be generous, come sit on my lap this time.” 

Your ears perked hearing his offer. Looking over your shoulder you observed him once more. His piercing eyes were locked onto you as he sat comfortably in the throne like it was made to be his all this time. Moving your gaze you swallowed seeing his cock still hard and waiting to enter you. This moment was probably one you both had talked about during your teens. Having sex on the throne and defying the rule of it being scared. 

Noctis motioned his head for you to hurry up and sit on his lap. Picking yourself up you straddled him the best you could in this position. Leaning forward Noctis stroked your cheek and bought you into a tender kiss. His tongue licked over your bottom lip before slipping inside your mouth. Both of you tangled in the heat of the kiss. Sucking, swirling and even occasion nips you both sought to make up for the decade apart in that one moment. 

The moment the kiss broke you both panted as the string of saliva fell from your lips. Your cheeks, your chest, everything felt hot and Noctis was the only one who could calm the fire inside. Gently you cupped his cheek as you felt tears well up in your eyes. 

“You’re as beautiful as the day I lost you Noct...” You stated smiling as stray tears fell from your eyes. “I really thought...I’d lose you. The prophecy of being the chosen one..what the previous kings..even your father would have to do to finally rid of Ardyn and the scourge of the stars.” 

Noctis hushed you to speak no further. Right now he just wanted you, all of you. His lips turned into a sly smirk as he wiped away your tears.

“How about we continue and while we’re doing it, we give those bastards up there a show?” He was smug and had every intention of sticking it to the gods and the previous kings. The fact his father would be one too seemed to of slipped his mind.

You nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. For certain you knew King Regis would be rolling in his grave at his son for committing an act so public and on the throne. Though you had a inkling that he could be giving the thumbs up and turning a blind eye to what was about to happen.

Noctis steady you on his lap while positioning his cock to easily slide inside of you. His eyes flicked up and he gave a nod as you slid down taking him inside. You heard him cuss as your core sucked him in to the hilt. 

Moving your hips you ground against him, moans hopelessly spilling from your mouth. Giving you a hand, Noctis bucked his hips into you before gripping your hips. It wasn’t long before he took control of the situation and started to increase his movements. 

“Ngh! M-move your hips a little more..” He groaned as his hands guided you, letting you slightly bounce with his thrusts. 

Doing as he said you let out a squeal at his cock hit just the right spot. Knowing he had you where he wanted, Noctis slowed down and would tease you with a long thrust followed by a chaste kiss. 

“N-Noct..n-no..your majesty..you’re a tease..!” You huffed in annoyance that he refused to let you go numb on pleasure. He only chuckled and acted as if your words hurt him in a sarcastic way. 

It was only once he was certain you were coming down from almost cumming that he did it again. You were merciless to him and yelped in surprise. The now king knew that orgasm denial always made you hold out longer. Not wanting him to have his way you bucked your hips against him and crashed your lips onto his. Taken back by your sudden boldness Noctis muffled a groan against your lips before taking part in the kiss.

With your hands steady on his shoulders you grasped at his coat while moving your hips against his. It was your intention to rile him up that he’d give in and pound into you hard until you both cum. Little by little with each nip and lick during the kiss, Noctis’ thrusts increased in pace. Nipping hard at his bottom lip Noctis hissed and pulled away. 

Seeing you with red swelling lips from you both making out drove him crazy. Your hair had fallen from the neat hairstyle you adorned and sweat was dripping from your face and down your chest. 

“Damn it..I can’t take it anymore..!” He growled as sat up and started pounding into you. His cock easily sliding in and out of your pussy as your juices started coating his pant leg. You mewled at how rough he became and the indecent sounds you made with your bodies. 

“N..Noc..Noct..n-now..! I can’t..!!” You cried out as felt yourself cumming for the second time. 

Noctis cursed as your walls squeezed around him tightly. He wasn’t going to be far behind you. With a couple more thrusts he was reaching his very limit. Grunting he turned his gaze towards the damaged ceiling and smirked. 

“How do you like your chosen one now huh? Watch us..Right here..right now...we’re going to conceive the next heir..!” He chuckled at his retort before he let out a long groan as he came inside you.

Panting harshly you looked at him with a soft smile. You couldn’t be sure if you’d fall pregnant from tonight alone but the amount of cum you could feel dripping out slowly while you two were still connected gave you a feeling that he’d be right. Resting your head on his shoulders you timed your breathing with his. He turned his head to face to you.

“So..a boy or a girl?” He asked so casually as if he already knew. “I was thinking a girl.” You found yourself smiling so much it started to hurt. Nuzzling into him you let out a small giggle.

“Why not both, Noct? You know..twins.”  

He pondered for a second before chuckling again and looking up with a grin. “Yeah.”


End file.
